Gjallarhorn
|image=Symbol of Gjallarhorn.png |english=Gjallarhorn |kanji=ギャラルホルン |era=Post Disaster |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1 |purpose=Military organization, Peacekeeping force |leader=Seven Stars~Formerly, Rustal Elion~Current |location=Earth, Mars, Jupiter |independent=Yes |allies=Tekkadan~Some Factions |enemies=Tekkadan~Some Factions, Teiwaz~Some Factions, Dawn Horizon Corps, }} is a military faction that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. History P.D. 001 Gjallarhorn is a peacekeeping organization that was established by Agnika Kaieru and the nations of Earth. Its origin can be traced back to the Calamity War over 300 years before the formation of Tekkadan. To prevent humanity from facing extinction due to the Calamity War, a group of like-minded individuals from across all nations and power blocs gathered together to end the fighting. To that end, they developed the Alaya Vijnana System and the Gundam Frames to possess the decisive edge necessary to end the war. They later became the organization known as Gjallarhorn. Gjallarhorn successfully ended the Calamity War and used their military power to maintain peace, and keep an independent eye on the four economic blocs; Arbrau, the Strategic Alliance Union, African Union, and Oceanian Federation, that they established with the cooperation of Earth leaders. Post Disaster 323 In recent times, however, Gjallarhorn will use the means of violence to maintain peace. They possess many mobile suits and monopolized the technology required to produce Ahab Reactors. Unfortunately, the organization became corrupt with many leaders and officers now willing to use bribery and intimidation, and they interfere in affairs beyond their jurisdiction to remain in power. The Commander of the Mars Branch, Major Coral Conrad staged an assault on the CGS base to kill Kudelia Aina Bernstein so the tensions between Earth and Mars thicken and help him gain favor with the Earth Branch. After failing, he sent Crank Zent to eliminate the CGS base leaving no evidence about their defeat, but this also failed. McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin arrived at the Gjallarhorn Mars Branch headquarters for inspection. Coral attempted to bribe them but wad rebuffed by McGillis. During a sortie around Mars' orbit, Coral was defeated by Tekkadan. Despite this, to maintain the status quo, Gjallarhorn continued to harass Kudelia and her escort, Tekkadan, and attempted to wipe them out through intermediates and tried to capture her on the Dort Colonies. However, thanks to the machinations of McGillis Fareed, Gjallarhorn failed to prevent Kudelia from reaching Arbrau; instead, Gjallarhorn's attempt to interfere with Arbrau's prime minister election was exposed, leading to its neutrality among the economic blocs being questioned. This led to all four economic blocs deciding to develop their own military forces. Post Disaster 325 Two years following the Battle of Edmonton, Gjallarhorn enters into a period of instability. With their shield of neutrality gone, the organization lost much of its respect and trustworthiness in the eyes of the world. The situation eventually devolves into a full-blown civil war, with McGillis Fareed and his allies rising in revolt against the Seven Stars. He is opposed by the Arianrhod Fleet and its commander, Rustal Elion. Despite capturing Gjallarhorn headquarters, taking a number of the Seven Stars hostage, as well as claiming Gundam Bael for himself, McGillis' forces are defeated by the Arianrhod Fleet, and McGillis himself is killed by Gaelio Bauduin. Epilogue In the years following the "McGillis Fareed Incident", Gjallarhorn was reformed into a more democratic organization with Rustal Elion as its new leader. Working together with the Martian Union, both groups hope to keep the peace and prevent further exploitation of the weak by signing the Human Debris Abolishment Treaty. Organization Gjallarhorn has four known established branches: Separate branches assigned jurisdiction over Earth, Mars, and Jupiter, and a separate Inspection Bureau. Coral Conrad was the commander of the Mars Branch, while Ein Dalton, Crank Zent and Orlis Stenja were officers in the Mars Branch. The Inspection Bureau's responsibility is to conduct routine inspections of the various Gjallarhorn branches, assessing their efficiency and ensuring there is no corruption. McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin were introduced as officers in the Inspection Bureau. Gjallarhorn is a powerful organization that seems to flow seamlessly, with substantial influence both on Earth and in Space, controlling the Ariadne communications network that makes long-distance space travel and communication possible in spite of the interference caused by Ahab reactors. However, there seems to also be some mistrust within, especially between the Mars and Earth branches, as Earth soldiers consider Martian soldiers inferior. According to Naze Turbine, the Gjallarhorn forces in the Earth sphere (which includes the space colonies) are much better trained and motivated than those of the Mars and Jupiter branches. In addition, there exists within Gjallarhorn an elite moon-based unit known as Arianrhod. Otherwise known as the Outer Lunar Orbit Joint Fleet, it is an elite fleet that is dedicated to protecting the Earth Sphere. There is also the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, which is tasked with defending the Earth's orbit but it is viewed by some as just being around for show. In fact, due to the rapid response of the Arianrhod Fleet to any threats to Earth, the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet and their Graze Ritters had little to no sortie record and thus have no discernible combat experience. As a result, they suffered dearly in their pursuit against the less armed, outnumbered, but more experienced Tekkadan pilots. After Carta Issue's death, the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet is assigned McGillis as their commanding officer and has been transformed into a competent fighting force as seen during their performance during the Arbrau-SAU border war. Seven Stars The is a group of seven family clans that have managed Gjallarhorn for years. Amongst them, the Issue family is the strongest. The former head of the Fareed family, Iznario, tried to gain more power by turning himself into the legal guardian of Carta Issue (the Issue family's lone daughter), and by arranging the marriage of his adopted son, McGillis, to the Bauduin family's daughter, Almiria. He also had a secret pact with Henri Fleurs, and supported her election campaign to be the prime minister of Arbrau. However, his plans were foiled by McGillis, who was also trying to gain more power so as to fulfill his own goals of reforming the Gjallarhorn that he felt had become corrupted. Iznario was then forced into exile, and McGillis became the new head of the Fareed family. To achieve his goals, McGillis also sacrificed the life of his friends and comrades including Gaelio (Bauduin family's heir and Almiria's brother) and Carta. All these have caused a disruption in the power balance within Gjallarhorn and allowed McGillis to rise to power. The Seven Stars ruling system is eventually disbanded after the losses of the Issue, Fareed, and Kujan families. The families and their known members include: *Elion Family: Rustal Elion (head) *Issue Family: Carta Issue *Fareed Family: Iznario Fareed (head, season one), McGillis Fareed (head, season two) *Bauduin Family: Gallus Bauduin (head), Gaelio Bauduin, Almiria Bauduin *Kujan family: Iok Kujan (head) *Baklazan family: Nemo Baklazan (head) *Falk family: Elek Falk (head) Rank Structure Gjallarhorn has a rank structure not based on insignia but by uniform and colors. In the Mars branch, the officers wear a light gray uniform, while the branch commander wears a red uniform. For the Earth branch and the Inspection Bureau, the officers wear a blue and white uniform, while inspectors like McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin wear a blue and white uniform with a cape over the left side and a small sword on the left as well. Meanwhile, members of Arianrhod wear a teal variation of the uniform. Carta Issue, as commander of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, wore a white-and-green commander's uniform, while her close subordinates wore green uniforms, with the earth-based part of the fleet wearing the blue and white uniform. Once the unit was assigned to the command of McGillis Fareed, they adopted blue uniforms, while McGillis wears a slight variant of his previous white-and-blue uniform. The higher the ranking, the more lines a soldier will have on his/her cuffs and his/her shoulders, which are of gold color for all uniforms. A higher ranking commander will also have the front flap of the uniform folded back to the left in a triangle. For foot soldiers, there are two uniforms; one consists of a plain blue and white uniform with a visored helmet while the other is a black and gray sealed suit with body armor and a closed helmet intended for heavy combat. Gallery Symbol of Gjallarhorn.png|Symbol of Gjallarhorn Gjallarhorn founding.png|Gjallarhorn's founding Gjallarhorn Earth Uniform.png|Gjallarhorn Peacekeeping Uniform File:Post Disaster Earth Map.jpg|Economic blocs which Gjallarhorn watches over Gladsheimr station.png|Gjallarhorn's Orbital Station, Gladsheimr 1 Vingolf Earth HQ.png|Gjallarhorn Earth HQ, Vingolf. It seems to be both an artificial island and ship Vingolf cities.png|City on Vingolf Vingolf - Fareed Star.png|Office of Iznario Fareed, one of the Seven Gjallarhorn Stars, on Vingolf Gjallarhorn space colony soldier.png|A Gjallarhorn soldier with black uniform Notes & Trivia *Gjallarhorn seems to bear some resemblance to other oppressive, earth-based elite corps like Titans, OZ, and A-LAWS. *Gjallarhorn also resembles ZAFT as both organization's rank are determined by its uniforms and colors. *Gjallarhorn, the organization's namesake, is a horn originating from Norse Mythology. Gjallarhorn is from the old Norse meaning "yelling horn" or "loud-sounding horn". In addition, the organization headquarters and orbital station network on Earth are named after Vingólf and Gladsheimr, two notable locations in Norse Mythology respectively. *Arianrhod, the namesake of the organization's elite division, is a mythical figure within Welsh mythology. *The helmet of Gjallarhorn guards bears a slight resemblance to Zechs Merquise's helmet from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. References